My Angel
by angelheartz
Summary: Lucy and the others accepted a job that could change everything. It also looks like they were double-crossed! Written in Lucy Heartfilia's view.


_**Hey guys! Angelheartz is back on board! Missed writing stories...missed my fellow author Shuiro...**_

_**Anyways, here we go again, another one-shot about NaLu...**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Luce! Let's join Erza in her S-Class quest!" the pink-haired retard said. "Gramps said that we should join her..."

He was Natsu. My retard boyfriend. Our boyfriend-girlfriend relationship began on one mission that we had to act as husband and wife to help the one who sent the request. We were so close back then that even the customer was convinced that we were really a couple. Natsu noticed the closeness and he was comfortable with it. We had no awkward moments. He still hasn't changed when we were already together, but I love his goofy character, so it's just fine. I still cannot believe that we're together, though. It all happened too fast that I didn't realize lately that we were already together for six months! Anyway, let's go back to the story...

"...because the price is 100,000 jewels and after that we'll have an eat-everything-you-can feast!"

Ah. So that was what he was after. He's such a glutton. Always the one who empties my food storage, empties my wallet for his favourite restaurant (he's picky) and always the one who runs to me and says; "I'm hungry." It's ok since I love him for that part of him but he's not the only one in this relationship that needs food or money! I'm human too, you know? I can't live without eating or clothes! And the rent! I almost forgot the rent! I have lots of needs and my needs are not yet fulfilled...ARGH! Anyway, calm down, Luce.

"So, what's our mission?"

"Killing off some monsters until we can say that the family's safe." He replied.

I shivered at the word 'monsters'. "What kind of monsters are we dealing with?"

"The strong ones. Duh." He rolled his eyes playfully. "This is an S-Class quest. Hello, Luce? Are you fine?" He waved his hand in front of my face. I got irritated so I slapped his hand.

"Ow, that hurt!" He pouted. "Are you in that time of month already? Sorry..."

"What? No! I just got irritated with your hand in front of my face," I punched him playfully. "you little bastard."

He stuck his tongue out.

"Oh, you are SO going to get it!" I said as I chased after him.

He ran off. When he was in sight, I lunged for him and I landed on him.

"Luce. You're so..." He whispered to me. I smiled. "...heavy."

Oh, he should NOT have continued that sentence. I raised my hand to slap him but he caught my hand.

"Sorry..." he apologized. "So are you going to join us for the quest?"

I sighed. "I'm in." Sometimes I just can't say no to that guy.

"Yehey!" he cheered and ran off to Erza and the others to spread the news.

* * *

Natsu vomited out of the carriage's window all throughout the trip. I was his assistant and I tell you, that is not so romantic for me. Gray and Erza were busy keeping Natsu's vomit to go on the expensive leather seats. Happy was flying outside to check if we were near the house already.

"Natsu, if you get vomit on my armour or the leather seat, I'm going to obliterate you!" Erza said, making Natsu shake because of fear.

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked. He sounded like he was imitating Happy. If he did, he had done a pretty good job at that.

The leather seat was exquisite, and so was the entire carriage. The seat covers were pure leather, the wood was exquisite; it was mahogany, the light was...well, very beautiful and grand. It was a chandelier with crystals as design. I recognized some of the crystals as jade, amethyst and plenty of quartz crystals. The curtains were made from the strongest fibers of satin and silk.

"It's big."Happy said and I looked out the window, curious about what he was talking about.

"M-mansion?!" I said, shocked at the size of the mansion. It was bigger than the Heartfilia Konzern's mansion! Are these people giants? I mean, more than a thousand gigantic rooms could fit here! Well, I think I'm just being too paranoid.

"Luuuce..." Natsu called me. He can talk now so I guess the carriage has stopped. I focused my attention on him.

"...You look like a doofus." He said as he saw he got my attention.

That really hit a nerve. He really likes me getting pissed, huh. Oh, I'll show you my pissed-off mode. Get ready, Natsu.

"Punishment..." I growled, grabbing my whip.

"Hmm...Seeing you pissed is kind of turning me on rather than scaring me." He replied, sticking out his tongue. Again.

I felt a very menacing aura surround us two, but it was not coming from me or Natsu.

"You two..."

Chills went up and down my spine, I had goose bumps all over my body and both of us were scared stiff. It was Erza. She picked us up like rag dolls and smashed our foreheads together. It hurt.

"We are here on a mission. If you are just going to play here, I'm going to have to play with you first. Without mercy." She said nonchalantly, sending another wave of chills through my back. "Now stop playing. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Erza-san..." We answered, afraid to be tortured by Erza; mentally, emotionally and physically.

Erza let go of us and all of us headed to the gigantic mansion. The pathway that led to the huge doors of the mansion were smooth and marble-white. There were also rosemary bushes and marble statues that supported the sides of the pathway; it kind of looked like a wedding venue. Natsu went to my side and pulled me near him by the waist. His arm was rough and hard, but the warmth and softness of his touch showed his love, though he never said that specific three word sentence to me, 'I love you'. I don't need to make him say those words because his actions openly express them.

"I think you would like this kind of mansion, huh." He whispered in my ear, his lips were grazing my ear, and that made me blush at his sudden touch.

I giggled. "Yeah, I think so, too." I said and twined my fingers with his.

* * *

We reached the mansion, greeted by soldiers with respect and invited us to come in. As I thought, the insides of the mansion are grander than its outside appearance. The outside was pure white, like it was covered in snow, and same goes in the inside. White walls, marble-white floors, the curtains were also satin and silk like the ones in the carriage and there were also stone statues inside. Most of the stone statues were about hearts, cupids and lovers. They were also white. I'm guessing that the owner of this mansion is a fan of white.

Gray shrugged. "Either this person is cupid himself or he's just really obsessed with white."

Erza nodded. "Yeah...That could explain this."

Natsu gaped at the long hallway. At the end of the VERY long hallway, there was a bright light. It looked like heaven's light. It was too bright. Happy was curious so he sped off to the light. We were worried about Happy so we ran after him.

"Happy, don't ever make us worry again!" I said when I caught up with him.

"EH?!" All of our jaws dropped. In front of us was a really big cupid statue. It was staring right at me, holding a bow. It creeped me out so I ran to Natsu and clung to him real tight.

"Luce, it's just a statue." He said, looking at me. "Now come here." He grabbed me and hugged me.

Erza walked near the statue. She knelt. We followed her.

"Your Highness, we are the wizards of the Fairy Tail guild and we are ready to serve you in any way we can." She bowed down her head.

"Welcome to my humble palace, Fairy Tail wizards." An echo bounced from the skies. A woman glided down beautifully. She had long curly ebony hair, striking emerald eyes and a long ivory gown. Indeed, she is a royal. She turned to Erza. "Sorry for the urgency, Erza. This issue cannot wait. Follow me." She gestured and we followed her.

We passed though several corridors, several stairs and several rooms while tripping or losing our breaths. Her Highness suddenly started to laugh nervously. She turned around but tried to avoid eye contact. She looked like she was kind of guilty about something.

"Um...I did say that you were going to beat monsters, right?" She asked. We nodded nervously. "They are actually wizards from the guild Lamia Scale. Gray, I assume that you know Lyon and Sherry?"

Gray nodded. The atmosphere went tense.

"They are being controlled by dark wizards but I do not know their names. Also," she looked at me. "the wizards target blondes. So, Lucy-chan, I need you to stay here for your own safety."

I don't want to sit on a chair and act like a spoiled princess! I want to fight.

"How do you know that—"

"I was targeted myself. The dark wizards have lots of man power. Some have the power to run so fast , I don't know where that person went or is going;the power to manipulate people and their magic; the power to control the sounds in the surroundings; and one can block my powers." She interrupted me.

"Pardon me for asking," I started. "but what kind of magic do you possess?"

"Energy manipulation."

* * *

"What?!" All of us exclaimed.

"How the heck do you beat that? I mean, energy manipulation is mastery of all energies! Why were you targeted? You have black hair!" I ranted on.

"Energy manipulation also has its own weakness. The power is undefeatable if the user of the magic is fearless. If the user is weak, the power will go against its owner. In other words, energy manipulation is impossible to control since all beings every world is fearful." She answered. "I heard one person say that he likes blondes and the others agreed. After that, I wasn't able to sleep because of sneak attacks during the night. So, I dyed my hair black in terror."

"Then I'll just dye my hair! I don't want to be sitting pretty when these guys fight to, well, probably their deaths! I just can't stand that..." I snapped.

"Calm down, Luce. Besides, I feel better knowing you're safe." Natsu came from behind and hugged me tight.

Her Highness sighed. "I know this is a lot to ask, but I need you to finish this job before midnight." She looked at me. "You don't need to help them, they can handle themselves."

Aaaaaaaargh! She really gets on my nerves.

* * *

Her Highness herself led me to my room while Natsu and the others were getting ready to face the unknown. I felt like Rapunzel; Her Highness was leading me to a very high tower and my room was on the topmost floor. She was planning on locking me up in my room once my teammates were ready. I knew that even though she didn't tell me yet. Well, I have to say, she's really bright since I would do probably everything to go beside my teammates and fight for them.

We reached the topmost floor at last. I was panting so hard I might collapse. How about you go up the stairs with a thousand staircases without stopping, what would you feel? What was really bothering me was that Her Highness wasn't panting or even sweating a bit. Maybe she was just used to going up and down this high tower.

"Here you are. Make yourself comfortable..." She smiled and gestured to the luxurious room for me to go in.

I went inside, really amazed by the shape of the room, the bed, the tables, the window... actually, everything. I rushed to the window and I saw a breathtaking view of the ocean.

"This is so wonderful!" I exclaimed.

Her Highness laughed. Maybe a little too creepy. I was scared stiff.

"Ah. You are too easy to manipulate. Tee hee." She said.

I turned around slowly. "Who are you, really? I am sure that you are not the real Highness."

"At least you figured that part out." She laughed and a bright light surrounded her. Her figure was changing and her clothes. The light disappeared and her appearance slowly became clear to me. She was a brunette, with dead, blue eyes and curvy features. She was wrapped in a vine-like dress and she had a rose-patched eye. "I am Imitatia, the sixth member of the new Oracion Seis."

* * *

"New Oracion Seis?! That is absurd! We have already destroyed that guild." I retorted.

"Humph. Nothing is impossible, my young wizard. Now, I shall go. I will destroy the ones you love so that you will only have me, Nee-san."

"Nee-san? I am not your sister nor am I related to you in any way!"

Natsu. No. I have to save him. I have to save my friends.

"Just stay here, Nee-san... Unless you want to see your friends perish in front of you. Tee hee." She smiled, went out and locked the door before I even got near it. When I reached the door, I slammed right in the cold, hard wood and I didn't feel anything; just the strength to get the hell out of here and save the people I love.

I got Taurus' key. "Open, gate of the bull! Taurus!" I said, but nothing happened. Runes appeared on the door, and a translation under it. It said, 'Magic is banned in this room. Punishment shall be brought upon by electrocution.'. My eyes widened. Water poured from nowhere, electrical shocks following after. There was nowhere out except for the window. I ran towards the window and I jumped.

"Help...me..."I whispered. When I was falling, the wind constantly slapped me hard in the face, but I didn't care. I grabbed Leo's key and summoned him. "Open, gate of the Lion! Leo!" I screamed. I was about fifteen feet above the pavement and a bright green light followed. The wind stopped slapping me and I was being carried bridal style.

"Loke, bring me to where Natsu and the others are, fast." I told him. He nodded, putting me at his back and ran like he was chasing his prey.

We reached an open field. It looked like it was supposed to be really peaceful and green, but the blood on the field defied that thought. I got off Loke and he disappeared, but I didn't care. I ran in the quiet field and I panicked. Blood was everywhere; pieces of clothing, armor and fur belonging to Natsu, Erza, Gray and happy were scattered all over the field. I heard someone taking rapid take-ins of air and I rushed to that sound. I arrived at where the sound came from and I was paralyzed at what I saw. Erza and Gray were hugging each other, their clothes were ripped apart and covered in blood, and they were inanimate; they weren't moving. At all. Happy was all bloody, but still breathing and alive. Everything I saw shocked me, but most of all, what made me feel a sharp pain in my chest was the sight of Natsu. He was all wounded; his lips were bloody; he was barely breathing; and he was on his back, all bloody and still. I ran to him and caressed him very softly he might not even feel it. He smiled at me. I smiled back though I was already crying.

"Hey, Luce. Still beau—" I cut him off.

"Shh... Stop talking."

"Let me say my last words, Luce."

"Last words? What are you talking about, you are not going to die!"

"Lucy." He said. I stopped talking. "You are the most beautiful person I know. I admit, I was really immature before we met and when we did, you encouraged me to be more mature to be closer to you. At first, I thought what I felt for you was just plain friendship until the day we confessed our feelings for each other. Lucy, even if you look at yourself as a stupid, careless, brainless moron—"

"I DO NOT THINK OF MYSELF AS A MORON!" I retorted, blushing crimson. "Oops, sorry. Please continue."

"Thank you. I still think of you as simply irresistible, my weakness, and the person I most love. Luce, I love you more than anything else in the world. You are the only person I think of before I go to sleep, the person I dream of being with forever." He smiled and wiped the tears off my cheeks. "Lucy Heartfilia, I know that I am too late to ask this, but even if I am, I want you to answer me truthfully."

I nodded.

"Will you be mine, and mine only?"

I squealed. "Of course, Natsu! I love you too."

I kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. Just remembering his warm touches will make me feel high, and what if I am his? Then I would be riding on Cloud 9.

Our lips separated. Our first kiss.

"Lucy, I love you so much, remember that. I am so happy that I spent these last moments with you. Take care of Happy for me, okay? Remember, I will always be right there for you. I will be one of the stars that you always gaze at. I will look over you and I will be your angel. I... love you... Lucy..." He said, his eyes slowly closing and his chest slowly becoming inanimate.

"I love you too."

Natsu, ever since you came in my life, all my past burdens just vanished. You made me who I am today, the stupid, careless, brainless moron you know. You made me see the life that isn't controlled by anything but the fates and us, you made me feel the real meaning of family. You are the first boyfriend I have and the first person I truly love. Thank you for being there for me when I am in trouble because of the mistakes I made, repeatedly. Thank you for being the person I can share the hardships that I am going through every day. You are truly an angel, my one and only angel.

* * *

_**Angelheartz here! Please give your thoughts on this one-shot by sending me a private message or reviewing on this chappie! Thank you. Stand, bow, AYE!**_


End file.
